Your'e on my mind
by missjowi10
Summary: Troy received a letter about 10 years after graduating, inviting him to a reunion of East High, Everything goes way off key! R&R! I'ts a Troyella, of course Chaylor...More intresting than it looks!
1. She's On My Mind

OKEY! I had already started this story so I should finish it...u decide! I'm updating again so please read! This just came into my mind and I decided to write it. It was supposed to be a one shot but Now its this. R&R tell me what you think. Should I continue? **Bold is the song. **Normal Is like them talking and stuff. _Italics are thoughts._

This is what's happening at Troy's at the moment: Troy received a letter about 10 years after graduating, inviting him to a reunion of the famous school East High. As he read he just smiled. The first thing on his mind was _I am going to get to see Gabriella again…the reunion is tomorrow! Thank God I live In Albuquerque Whoa I gotta buy new clothes and a new cologne and uh-oh what if she's, married. _He chocked on that word. But he didn't care if she was, he would definitely win her back to whatever assbag she was married to. He turned on the radio and this is what the DJ says. "Jam radio (the jingle thing) Well we want to make an announcement to the class of 2008 of East High and to remind all of those wildcats to be at their reunion tomorrow for more info call 1-456-908-4532. Well lets go back to the jams of the day. A request has been made and here it is Teddy Geiger-She's on my mind. Enjoy!" Troy immediately though about, guess who!, Gabriella! He started to sing and think.

**Goin on missing my baby**

_You don't even know!_**  
Haven't seen her that much lately **

_That's true! _

**and though she seems unchanged by time**

_I hope!_**  
She's not even sayin' hello**

_She hasn't called since she moved…_**  
She said goodbye **

_At least…_**  
I think about it all the time  
She's on my mind **

_You don't know how much ive stared at that yearbook photo_**  
I wish I had her in my life **

_I'm going to ask her to marry me when I see her_(he laughed knowing he couldn't)**  
But she said goodbye  
Yeah, yeah  
She said goodbye  
Yeah, yeah  
I don't think she knows  
What she's doin to me**

_Oh God she doesn't! _**  
When she said goodbye  
Well she runs from the sound of my feet on the ground  
And she screams when I cried out loud  
When I cried out loud **

_She did avoid me for a while, I hope she doesn't do it tomorrow_**  
She said goodbye  
I think about it all the time  
She's on my mind   
I wish I had her in my life  
But she said goodbye  
Yeah, yeah  
She said goodbye  
She said goodbye  
I think about it all the time ("**Yeahh! All the timeeee!" he sang out loud)**  
She's on my mind  
I wish I had her on my life ("**In my liifee!" he sang again)**  
But she's in my mind  
Yeah, yeah  
She's on my mind  
Yeah, yeah**

"Why are you always on my mind Gabriella Montez?" He asked himself as the song ended and threw himself back on his bed thinking. The radio station continued playing songs. And then he forgot something…The same day as the reunion he had an interview for a job offer in New York.

Well…what do u think?! Reviews please!


	2. He's On My Mind

Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

(Gabriella lives in New York) This is what's going with Gabriella in the phone with Taylor: "Aaa! I forgot to pick up the clothes at the laundry place! What am I going to do now? I don't have my clothes for tomorrow so I cant impress Tr- I mean no one…AA! God damn it I'll have to buy something else in Albuquerque…My plane leaves at exactly 6:00pm and It's already 4:00pm! I'm in a taxi and I can't turn back now!…No Taylor I'm still in New York…Wait a sec Sharpay's calling me form the other line (click) Hey Sharpay!…Yeah! Really!..OMG!..thanks so much…yes of course…look I gotta call you back I'm also talking with Taylor ok?…Yeah call you before leaving! bye! (click) Tay…you are not going to believe-…Oh ok…bye" she finally turned off her cell phone and started to relax while listening to music in her i-pod she was listening to Let's Dance from Vanessa Hudgens (LOL!). She loved that song. She was now working on Broadway. She had stared in a couple of movies but that wasn't really her thing. She liked singing much better. She worked with Sharpay which was and actress (duh!) and Taylor was now a proffesional photographer. Ryan was a singer. And he was also gay. (Yes people he is gay in this story) Sharpay and him didn't hang out as they used to because Sharpay is a homophobe but she is accepting his brother just the way he is, but she gets freaked out when he is with his boyfriend. She loves him though. Gabriella and him are best friends. Ryan was already at the airport waiting for Sharpay and Gabriella. Taylor was already in Albuquerque because she lived there but she was probably moving to LA because Chad is going for the LA Lakers and obviously Taylor does not wanna miss a thing. They are not married though they are just boyfriend/girlfriend and living together. Gabriella did not know absolutely nothing about Troy. She lost his number and then she forgot it but because she wanted to. She didn't want a long distance realtionship because she knew it wouldn't work and she would end up hurt. Chad kept in touch with Troy but since Taylor and Chad moved in together are dating so recently well Gabriella didn't ask much anyway. Kelsi was working in East High as well as Taylor. Jason, well…he disappeared. No one knows anything about him since he moved to Texas. Kelsi missed him. Zeke is moving to New York with Sharpay and he also has his own cooking show. (lol that's funny) And that's pretty much it with the gang.

Gabriella finally got to the airport and quickly checked in her bags and the caught up with Ryan. She greeted Ryan and his boyfriend Richard. Soon they saw Sharpay with a crowd of fans behind her everyone begging for autographs and photos and stuff like that. She didn't care about hiding herself from her adoring fans. She was happy to see them and started greeting them one by one. Only some people noticed that Ryan the famous singer was there because he was pretty camouflaged so no one noticed and the wave of fans wouldn't come over. Gabriella was a very famous broadway singer but as Ryan she proffered to be a little hidden.

"Flight 269 now boarding, first class only"

"That's us" Ryan said getting his carry on bags

"Yeah but lets wait of Sharpay" Gabriella said

"She is going to be there a little while longer I'm going with Richard honey see you in a lil' bit" said Ryan going to the boarding line.

"She is going to be there a while Gabs are you sure you don't want to come with us, If you don't board now you have to wait until boarding is over and then-" Richard started saying but Gabriella cut him off.

"All right but let me get Sharpay out of there" Gabriella said

She quickly tried to slide through the crowd and got a hold of Sharpay's arm and pulled her back a little and said "Were boarding Miss mountain lion!"

"No ones ever called me that since High School" she said while paparazzi shot her questions like 'Is it true that Zeke Baylor the best chef on the world and you are having a child?' and 'Are you and Gabriella Montez rivals?' everything was of their personal love lives. Freaky. She finally managed to get her out of there. They boarded and the plane (the seating order was Sharpay and Gabriella in the two front seats and Ryan and Richard in the back of them) it was now leaving. After they went up in the air she cranked up the volume of her i-pod and put 'beautiful soul' by Jesse McCartney

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Suddenly she felt very alive and started thinking about Troy. She got nervous just thinking about him. She felt the butterflies in her stomach. She wanted him and his beautiful soul.

**You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold **

_just hold him_**  
I wont let another minute go to waste **

_Not another minute_**  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**I know that you are something special **

_Very extremely special_**  
To you I'd be always faithful**

_Definitely what girl do you take me for_**  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me **

_I hope…_

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase   
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Your beautiful soul, yeah  
You might need time to think it over**

_No, I don't need to think it…_**  
But im just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind **

_No, no, im fine really  
_**If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry cmon lets try**

_Yes, ill try…_

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase   
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

**Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too**

_I wonder if he wants me too_**  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do **

_I just wanna know how you feel  
_**I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide**

**I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul **

**You beautiful soul, yeah**  
"I want you and your beautiful soul Troy!" she shouted for all to hear without noticing that everyone was there. A couple of people giggled and chuckled as Gabriella turned red. Someone in back of her said "Gabriella Montez smile to the camera!" it was paparazzi.

"Great photo opportunity" said Ryan as Richard took a photo of her with his digital camera. "Oh stop it Ry!" said Gabriella sitting down as Ryan stood up taking photos of her to annoy her. "Quit it Ry, Sharpay's going to wake up!" she said in the middle of laughs while getting her camera and started annoying him too taking photos…like a camera flash fight.

"Ry? The singer? THE Sharpay Evans? The best singer in Broadway Gabriella Montez? Wow we hit the jackpot guys!" said the paparazzi people

"Oh-Oh…Security!!!!" Both of them yelled and laughed. After that Gabriella was listening to her i-pod and fell asleep.

* * *

Done! Now click that lavender button on the bottom of the screen please! 


	3. Just Like High School!

Everyone hated it that much? There are practically no reviews :(…I know its something you see a lot but this is taking a different turn than you think… So well whatever, enough of my babbling just read&review please!

* * *

The plane had finally landed and Ryan, Richard and Sharpay went to their house which was their parents (a little obvious…don't ya think?) When Gabriella went to her house she rang the doorbell. No answer. Again, No answer. After knocking and ringing the doorbell like crazy she remembered of the spare key under the doormat. So she got it and happily entered her home waiting to see her mother and her new husband Carlitos or Carlos. He was a very nice man and Gabriella got along with him splendidly. He is Puerto Rican but he knew lots of English and liked it better over here. She yelled "Mom? Carlos? Where are you?" She figured they went out to get something or something. She went to her bedroom and found it exactly as she left it a couple of years ago. It felt welcoming. All of a sudden she heard a tap on the balcony, It was Ryan. He knew how to get up there because he knew how Troy could climb up there and told him. She let Ryan in.

"Hey Muffin, you seemed kind of strange on the plane, what's wrong? Now talk to Dr.Ryan"

She laughed and said "Yeah whatever, nothing really wrong, I'm just so-" she was caught of by the doorbell

"Oh that must be Tay and Sharp, they decided to come in their car instead of taking a risk by climbing up a balcony…does that make me more masculine? Sharpay said that I have no man in me and just because I'm gay does not mean I'm not a man right?" He said talking to himself because Gabriella went to open the door. "Great now I'm talking to myself" he said

"Hey! Tay you look great!" Gabriella said letting then in a giving Taylor a big hug

"Hey Sweetie!" said Ryan from the stairs

"Ryan I saw you like 3 minutes ago" Taylor said

"I know" Ryan said

"Ignore him and he will go away" Sharpay said

"Yeah…so Gabi how have you been lately?"

"Ok, I guess, exited about tomorrow! Hey why don't you all spend the night?" she said squealing

"Yeah! It could be like High School! But I have to get home to Chad first cause' his teddy bear is in the cleaners, that thing was filthy, and he will not sleep without his teddy…you know Chad, but I can stay" Taylor said

"Chad has a teddy bear? Since when?" Gabriella said

"Since about…he was three years old, his name is Flabio" Taylor said

Ryan started laughing hysterically and then Sharpay said "Ryan has a blankie named Laura, I still have no idea why he named it that"

Then Ryan said a little red in the face "Well ANYWAY Sharpay, I can't stay cause' Richard is at my house with my parents and I don't want to leave him alone tonight" Ryan said "But maybe we can get manicures tomorrow, I can call my stylist"

"For once you got a good idea, I'll stay cause'…I want to" Sharpay said

At Taylor's and Chad's: Taylor went to her house brought Chad's teddy bear Flabio and tucked him into sleep like a little kid so he wouldn't miss her.

"Baby why do you have to go with Gabriella I wanted to spend time with you" Chad said

"Because I haven't seen her in a long time, the waffles are in the freezer for breakfast so sleep tight!" Taylor said and turned off the light.

"But, cupcake you didn't give me a goodnight kiss! That's against the rules! Hoe could you forget!" Chad said disappointed

"You have gotten so soft with me, what did I do?" Taylor said kidding

"I haven't gotten soft, I just…matured and saw what a man really is...gentle and cool" Chad said defending himself

"Right Mr. Mature, Goodnight, Call me when you need me" Taylor said giving him a kiss on the lips

"Tay I didn't like that kiss give me another one" Chad said whining

"Ok" Taylor gave him a quick kiss and tried lo leave but Chad held her arm and said "I love you Taylor McKenzie I mean 'the to be Taylor Danforth'"

Taylor thought he was so cute she gave him another kiss and said "You are so cocky sometimes but, I love you more Chad, So are you ever going to ask me that question?"

"Maybe, that's supposed to be a surprise" Chad said smiling

"Bye Chad, bye Flabio!" she said teasing him and leaving the room and house to go to Gabriella's

Back at Gabriella's: Gabriella and Sharpay and Taylor went to the bedroom and had a back to high school sleepover. Gabriella's mom and step dad were already home and planned to go to dinner with Gabriella but instead they ordered pizza for everyone. Before you knew It, It was morning! The day of the reunion. Troy was psyched. Gabriella was just nervous. The reunion would start at noon. They were having a barbecue in a place the school rented and then at night they would go to the school and look back at they're glory days as some say. It was finally noon, time for the BBQ! Taylor went in Gabriella's limo as well as Sharpay. They were going to meet Zeke and Chad at the reunion. And they would also pick up Kelsi. Gabriella wore some white shorts from Abercrombie with a red button down shirt from American eagle(you know the ones that are white and red and have a checker type pattern) with a long necklace, casual red flats from Macys, and her hair was in a ponytail. Taylor used some Lactose jeans, an aqua blue tank top with an old navy, white colored shall type jacket that reached to the waist, some sandals and her hair was straight. Sharpay used some torn Capri's from Pac sun, with a green and white shirt form Zara and some white coach sneakers. Then they picked up Kelsi at her house. She was wearing a mini skirt with a pink tank top with lace on top and some white lactose sneakers.

"Hey so do you think that Jason is going to be there?" Kelsi said

"I think so" Gabriella said

"Aww! Kelsi misses Jason!" Sharpay said

Kelsi was beat red and said "No I just want to…umm…I don't miss him…is it that obvious?"

"YES!" the other 3 girls said

"Well I think Gabriella is in luck too because Chad told me Troy was going and that he really missed you Gabs! That is just so cute, right Sharpay?"

Sharpay quickly answered back as Gabriella just stood stunned there "Duh! I wish they got back together…wadda you think Kelsi?" Sharpay said looking at Kelsi again leaving Gabriella speechless.

"Oh yes Sharpay! So they can make out everywhere in sight like in high school! That was funny and do you remember the little notes they used to pass? Oh! And the callbacks! That was-" Gabriella cut her off

"OK STOP! I DON'T THINK HES GOING TO LIKE ME ANYWAYS SO JUST DROP IT YOU GUYS OK! STOP IT!" Gabriella suddenly shouted and left the car completely quiet.

"I least I kept in touch with Chad and Sharpay with Zeke" Taylor mumbled and turned up the radio. The song C'est la vie by bewitched was on.

"Oh my God that is so old!" said Sharpay

"I loved that song!" Kelsi said

"I still love it!" said Taylor

"Lets sing it!" said Gabriella excited. The rest of the way they were singing songs. And after that they finally the got to the BBQ and the first thing they saw was…

* * *

Hahaha! Cliffy there huh? Well I want at least 6 reviews and I'm happy. If I don't get 6 reviews I wont update k? Thanks for giving the story a chance! 


End file.
